


A Graduate's Gift

by Chezmeralda



Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Graduation, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: After graduation, Haru gives Makoto some much-needed love and attention. No non-con or dub-con. Bonus if prostate milking and/or orgasm delay/denial is included.</p>
<p>Submitted for the Makoto Tachibottom Festival 2K14</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Graduate's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MakotoTachibottomFest2K14](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MakotoTachibottomFest2K14) collection. 



> As you can see I took some liberties with the tags because I feel like body worship would also fit in this fic..........
> 
> After this I will need Jesus.

Haru pulled Makoto away from the congratulatory crowd, from the party, from all the noise and all the hectic buzz that came with graduation.

He had noticed that Makoto's smile was particularly strained today, that his eyes were particularly demure from their usual expressive happiness. Haru figured that with all the prep for moving to Tokyo, plus studying for every entrance exam under the sun, plus the final days of the swim club, plus final exams, plus his family, plus his friends, plus taking care of Haru-

Obviously he had to be tired.

"Haru, is something wrong?" Makoto asked gently as he was guided through Haru's house. Haru opened the door to his room silently before gently nudging Makoto to sit as he shrugged off his school jacket.

Haru wordlessly leaned down to kiss him, a gentle, searching one. A kiss that rewarded him with a content sigh and soft touches as he crawled on the bed as Makoto scooted back. He threaded his fingers through soft brown hair, tilting Makoto's chin up as the kiss grew deeper, more needy and heated. 

It felt very sensual to Haru, all warm, languid movements, as he slid his tongue into Makoto's mouth, a soft groan escape his throat when Makoto felt the intrusion pass his lips. 

"Haru?" he heard the question in Makoto's voice and he parted from him, breaking the kiss as the sensation lingered. 

"Let me take care of you," was all he said, pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead. "You haven't been taking care of yourself lately. Let me do it for you."

Haru gulped when he watched Makoto's wide eyes melt with so much affection and adoration for him that he had to fight from turning his head away in embarrassment. "Thank you," Makoto murmured as they came together for another kiss, and Haru slowly worked on the buttons of his shirt, breathing in through his nose at the closeness of it all.

He broke the kiss and planted a peck on the corner of his mouth, and another one on his chin, trailing kisses up Makoto's jaw before he trailed his lips over the shell of his hear. He heard Makoto giggle under him and he couldn't help the answering smirk. He kissed his temple, before going to the other side, giving him the same attention.

Sometimes Haru took for granted exactly how much Makoto did for him, but tonight he was going to make sure that both he and Makoto knew that Haru felt really, _really_ lucky to have him.

He trailed feather light kisses down Makoto's neck, gentle pecks and teasing licks that caused Makoto to gasp and shiver as he caressed Haru's back. Haru took the time to breathe in Makoto's scent, at the base of his throat, all clean and warm citrus, before pressing a kiss there as he made his way down, unbuttoning Makoto's shirt as he went.

He opened the shirt slowly, revealing sun kissed skin, tight over solid muscle. Haru licked his lips before kissing at the junction where Makoto's neck met his shoulder. "So gorgeous," he murmured against his skin, feeling Makoto shiver. He pushed him down so he was against the mattress, and Haru took a moment to really look at him.

"Haru, it's embarrassing," Makoto whined as he squirmed underneath his hooded gaze. Haru braced his arms by Makoto's head and kissed him, slowly, tongues sliding together, before he moved down, kissing along his neck, licking his collarbone as he went.

Haru stopped at his chest, watching it rise and fall with silent heavy breaths, before he kissed a nipple, a gentle peck that caused Makoto's breath to hitch, breaking the rhythm of his breathing. He traced a slow circle around it before kneading it gentling with his teeth, biting down a bit as he trailed his other hand up to roll the other nipple between his fingers.

" _A-ahh_ ," Haru heard Makoto's breath hitch as he sighed. His hands gripped the sheets lightly underneath him as he planted his feet on the bed, settling Haru perfectly in between his legs. Haru continued giving his attention to his nipple, teasing it with licks and kneading it between his teeth. 

"H-Haru- _Ah!_ " Makoto's hips thrust up into Haru when he finally took his nipple in his mouth and sucked hard, as he pinched and flicked his other nipple. He let it go with a wet pop, and switched to give similar attention to the other nipple with his mouth while flicking and pinching the now hard, pink nub, wet with saliva.

"Does this feel good, Makoto?" Haru asked him, mouth against Makoto's skin as he pulls the rest of his shirt off slowly. He got a high, needy whimper in response and he hummed his satisfaction. 

Haru felt torn about what he should do. He wanted to give Makoto comfort and help him relax and let go of all the stress he'd been holding on to, but he also wanted to watch Makoto fall to pieces by his hands.

"Makoto," Haru crawled back up to him and he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, earning a satisfied hum. "Can I... do whatever?"

Makoto blinked up at him a bit, a question in his eyes like he's confused, so Haru tried to rephrase. "Do you want anything specific, like...?"

Makoto breathed out an appreciative sigh, holding Haru carefully in his arms. "Do what you want," he mumbled on Haru's lips. "I trust you. I'm just happy to be here with you, and that you want to take care of me."

Haru sighed with relief, and kissed Makoto deeply, kneading his lower lip between his teeth before licking at it, earning him a low groan as Makoto grasped at Haru's shirt. He kissed his way back down Makoto's torso, stopping near his belly button to leave two love bites there, licking and kissing at his navel.

"Mmm," Makoto hummed as he squirmed underneath Haru, and Haru takes the time to appreciate each muscle on his abdomen, leaving a bite, licking into the dips that defined where each muscle started and ended, kissing at Makoto's skin to watch goosebumps rise as his breath caressed him. 

Haru finally reached Makoto's pants, and he decided to be slow, agonizingly slow, to prolong the feeling for Makoto. All the sensation he deserved, Haru hoped to give it to him tonight.

He kissed his way close to the hem of Makoto's pants, swiping a teasing lick underneath as he lifted the hem with a finger. A quiet whimper, barely even audible, was all Haru received as a response and he unbuttoned the pants, before using his teeth to slowly pull down the zipper. 

Makoto lifted his hips slightly to assist Haru as he slowly began to reveal sun kissed skin over strong, powerful legs, currently trembling a bit with anticipation. Haru threw the article of clothing off the bed before he sat there to really appreciate the view. Makoto looked on edge from Haru's attention to him prior, and Haru takes note of the quick breaths that make his chest rise and fall, his nipples that already look raw with over stimulation, the love bites that are going to last at least a week on Makoto's abdomen, to the obvious hardness beginning to make itself present in Makoto's briefs, to the legs that are supporting Makoto as he lays there in Haru's bed.

"So gorgeous," Haru murmured as he pressed a kiss to the inside of Makoto's thigh, hearing the gasp above him at the contact. He kissed down Makoto's thigh, to his knees, down his calves, before pressing a kiss on his ankle, then switching to the other leg as he rubbed Makoto's feet gently. 

" _Haru_ ," Makoto managed to find his voice as he mouthed over Makoto's growing erection, not quite hard yet from all of his teasing stimulation. Haru began to slowly knead each leg, massaging the muscles loose. Makoto sighed, relaxing so much Haru was sure he was about to melt right through his mattress.

" _Ah!_ " Makoto jolted up, fists grabbing at the sheets as his whole back rose off the bed, Haru just having bit hard into his inner thigh. He began to whimper, shaking a little, as Haru sucked hard, leaving probably yet another mark, before kneading the skin between his teeth, letting go with a loud pop. He licked over the spot he'd just bitten, as if in apology, before he moved to another spot to do the same. 

Haru smiled a bit at the thought of marks littered across Makoto's body. 

It was strange, watching Makoto relax and tense as he continued on with his attentions, but Haru found that he loved every moment. Every shaky breath in as Makoto tried to calm down, every surprised yelp when Haru bit in to him, his eyes just beginning to glaze over with more and more need.

"H-Haru," Makoto whined above him, and Haru could practically hear the plea in his voice.

Haru reached over to his bedside drawer, popping the cap open before squeezing a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. With his other hand he took his shirt off, eyeing Makoto as he blushed under his gaze.

"Makoto," he placed a hand on his knee, nudging them apart. "Spread your legs." Haru swallowed tightly when he complied obediently, slowly moving his legs apart for him. It was all very lewd, yet he looked at him with the sweetest of faces, gentle smile hovering on his lips as he looked Haru in the eye.

It was all rather unfair of him, really.

Haru slid a finger teasingly against Makoto's entrance, and he let out a shivery sigh. He could feel him trembling through his skin, and Haru licked his lips once before he plunged a finger in, knuckle deep.

" _Uhhhhn_ ," Makoto thrashed his head to the side as his hips began to follow Haru's rhythm unconsciously, movements slow and languid. Haru watched Makoto's cock harden further and he could feel the tightness his pants were taking.

"You look so good, Makoto," he said, barely a whisper, and Makoto responded with a breathy whimper. "You're so beautiful like this..."

"Haru- _uhn_ ," Makoto was cut off when Haru pressed a second finger into him, searching for the spot in Makoto that he would feel the most.

"Where does it feel good, Makoto?" he asked quietly, watching Makoto's face for a change in response. He got a quiet whimper as Makoto licked his bottom lip in response. "Tell me."

"H-Haru... the- _ere_ ," his breath hitched in his chest and he began to make small hiccuping sounds as Haru slowly began to trace light circles around where Makoto mentioned.

"Here?" Haru pressed a bit harder, and he was rewarded with a desperate groan.

"Yes, Haru, _so good_ ," Makoto panted, hips matching Haru's rhythm as he focused on that spot, teasing presses of his fingers that caused Makoto's whole body to tremble. 

Haru watched as Makoto slowly fell apart. The way sweat began to build up on his skin, the way his eyes would open halfway, unfocused and blurring with tears, the way his hands would clench and let go of the sheets as his body responded to Haru's fingers, the way his cock was just beginning to leak at the touches that were teasing, still too teasing, still not enough, never enough.

Haru pushed a third finger in and Makoto spread his legs wider, thighs falling open as he accepted Haru. His pants grew louder as his breath started to find his voice, each exhale the beginning of a desperate sob. 

"Are you going to come just from this?" Haru asked quietly, watching the tears begin to pool at the corner of Makoto's eyes. He got a particularly needy whimper when he pressed his fingers in harder, before going back to the slow, gentle, teasing motions that he'd set before. "Makoto, tell me."

" _More_ ," Makoto looked at him through tear blurred eyes, begging with them when words were failing. Haru slowly drew out his fingers and Makoto whined. He shed his pants, hissing a bit when his erection hit him in the stomach as it sprung free, before he rolled on a condom and spread lube over himself. 

He glanced over at Makoto, who looked rather debauched from all of his teasing, and he couldn't help the way his cock twitched. He settled between Makoto's legs and kissed him, getting rather languid, slow movements in response.

Haru lined himself up against Makoto, and he held one thigh down before he pushed slowly in. He hissed a bit at how warm it was, watching Makoto as he held a drawn out moan until he was deep seated inside him.

Haru waited a bit so Makoto could adjust, appreciating the way his chest rhythmically rose and fell with each unsteady breath, before he drew out slowly, pushing back in.

" _Haru_ ," Makoto moaned his name like a mantra on his lips as he reached up to hug his shoulders. Haru focused as he thrust in to Makoto, feeling a bit smug when his cries got louder when he found the spot, muscles tightening with each inward motion.

"You look so good just like this," Haru whispered as he licked Makoto's ear, and Makoto sobbed on his shoulder. He was obviously enjoying himself. "I could just watch you all day, you look so _gorgeous_ -"

"Haru, I-" Makoto choked on his words as Haru picked up his pace, reaching a hand up to stroke him slow, hard, tight. He could feel Makoto's nails digging into his back and he hoped the marks would last just as long as the bruises would on Makoto.

"Are you close?" he asked, grunting a bit at the effort.

" _Oh_ ," Haru felt Makoto arch into his hand, matching his stroke thrust for thrust. "Yes, _yes_ -"

Makoto jolted up, yelping a bit painfully as Haru squeezed his hand around the base of his dick, knuckles white as he tore at the sheets. Haru watched him for a second, skin beginning to flush at his denied orgasm.

"I'm not done with you, Makoto," he said as Makoto panted loudly into the air above them, and Haru could swear he could see his breath with each exhale.

"Haru, _please_ -"

"We have all night together," he drawled lazily as Makoto's body stayed taut. "We don't need to rush."

Makoto's body began to relax a bit and he whimpered, before Haru began to stroke him tightly again, this time a little faster, hips thrusting in a bit more roughly. His back arched up in surprise before he began to move mindlessly, body winding tighter and tighter at Haru pushed him past his limit. 

"Haru, please, _I can't_ -" Makoto sobbed brokenly as his eyes went out of focus again, lust clearly blurring his vision. Tears were forming at the intensity of the sensation, and Haru licked his lips.

"But you've been so good so far, Makoto," he cooed, and Haru bit his lip at the responding groan, far too loud and completely debauched. "You love falling apart like this-"

" _Haru_ -"

"-and I love seeing you fall apart because of me," Haru finished as Makoto moaned, his cries growing louder and higher in pitch. His hips were beginning to stutter in rhythm as Haru picked up the pace a bit, cock leaking all over his hand.

" _So good_ ," Makoto managed, having already been pushed passed his limit. Haru stroked him a little faster, watching as Makoto's eyes went dark, black pupils outweighing the green he loved so much. Sweat dripped from his brow, and he licked his lip, the sheets a twisted mess underneath his hands.

"Yeah," Haru was beginning to lose it a bit, enjoying the way Makoto was falling apart again. "Look at you. You look so good taking it, Makoto-"

" _I_ -"

"Close?" Haru watched as Makoto whimpered, nodding his head, head thrashing as his body trembled. Haru gripped the base of Makoto's cock a second time, watching as Makoto's whole back jolted off the bed, sheets sticking to his sweaty skin as he was denied again.

" _Haru_ -" Makoto looked to be practically sobbing now, tears streaming down his face as he breathed heavily, arms shaking from his grip on the sheets.

Haru watched him silently as Makoto moaned with each breath, before his body relaxed enough to allow him to collapse on the bed. He let go of Makoto's erection, which was practically drooling steady drops from the stimulation, and Haru started up again, hips moving slow and languid.

He squeezed his eyes shut at he focused on keeping his rhythm slow, torturous. Makoto's voice cracked around his moan and Haru leaned down to kiss at his chest. He bit and sucked at his nipples, flicking them with his fingers and teasing them with his teeth, enjoying the way Makoto's voice hitched and hiccuped with each high, loud whine.

"Haru, _please_ ," Makoto begged, voice broken and desperate. Haru licked over a nipple as he looked up at Makoto, green eyes looking at him, glazed over with lust.

"Please?" he whispered against moist skin, breath leaving goosebumps behind. 

"Faster," he heard, and Haru was happy to oblige him. It didn't take long for Makoto's cries to get loud and high, and Haru grabbed his cock to make sure he didn't come right away.

" _Ahhhh-ah-ah-ah_ ," Makoto moaned when Haru grabbed him, unable to come and being pushed over his limit a third time. Haru thrust his hips, angling himself a bit just so-

" _Ahh!_ " Makoto arched off the bed, eyes flying wide open when Haru found his prostate, all his movements focused there. His mouth fell open, breath catching in his throat, only to be let out in a loud moan with each of Haru's inward thrusts. 

"You feel so _good_ , Makoto," Haru groaned, grip still on his cock, preventing Makoto from releasing. 

" _Ahh-_ "

"You love this, feeling this desperate-"

" _Uhhhnn_ ," Makoto was practically crying as Haru talked to him, both their voices cracking with the effort. His tears were streaming from his eyes despite the fact that he hadn't really blinked, and Haru bit his lip.

"Are you close?" Haru asked, even though he knew the answer to that. Makoto had been close three times already.

" _C-come_ ," Makoto's voice broke on his words, all his thoughts failing him as his body responded to the sensation. Haru finally began to stroke him, still too tight for him to come, but Haru's movements were pushing Makoto's body so far that he was sure he was shattering.

"I'm close," Haru murmured brokenly in Makoto's ear.

" _Yeah_ ," Makoto's hips followed Haru's punishing pace, any words coming out of his mouth making no sense anymore. Haru smirked up before leaving hard bites on Makoto's neck.

"You want to come now?" he whispered against Makoto's skin.

" _Oh_ -"

"Makoto," Haru pressed his lips against Makoto's ear. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes, _yes, please, no more, I can't-_ " Makoto begged and Haru stroked his cock upward once more, before letting go. Makoto let out a wail as hot white shot out of him, splattering all over his and Haru's chest. He whimpered as Haru continued to thrust into him before he moaned, shuddering a bit as he came. Haru collapsed against Makoto's chest, both of them sticky with sweat and cum.

Haru slowly pulled out, hissing a bit from how sensitive everything still was. Makoto sobbed breathlessly above him, nerves absolutely fried from the abuse. He looked so debauched and ruined that Haru felt smug despite how exhausted he felt, legs still wide open as Makoto made no move to fix himself. Haru got a warm towel and cleaned the both of them off, before he tossed it away carelessly. He pulled Makoto to his side as he slid back into bed, tucking the blanket over the both of them.

"Makoto," Haru murmured after a few minutes of quiet as he waited for Makoto to regain steady breath. "Are you okay?"

Makoto hummed in response, voice sounding a bit gravelly from how loud he had been a few moments earlier. Haru planted a kiss on his chest before snuggling up to him, enjoying the way Makoto's arms pulled him in lazily. Haru listened to his steady breathing, falling asleep to Makoto's heart beat.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Jesus said to try a different religion. He said that He's not helping me here. ~((((;A;))))~
> 
> Also there was so much build up so I really hope that it was good and not too boring. \\(((( '_' ))))/


End file.
